


Блэкаут

by fierce_cripple



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [9]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Emotions, Heavily-Implied Cock Slut Dante, Incest, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Неро проходит через большой, злобный, похотливый кризис из-за проблем с папочкой.
Relationships: Dante/Nero [Past], Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/V [Past], Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Блэкаут

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blackout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640351) by [philos_manthanein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein). 



Вергилий не имеет с Ви ничего общего. Даже если Ви и Уризен должны были быть двумя половинами целого или что там нахрен ещё, Неро не видел в отце ничего от Ви. Он намного больше демон, чем человек. Больше мудак, чем человек, пожалуй. Неро думает, что ненавидит его, но как можно по-настоящему ненавидеть того, кого едва знаешь?

Очень. Очень даже можно.

Неро скучает по Ви. Он не знает в деталях, как и почему Ви в принципе мог существовать. Он вообще хоть однажды считался настоящим? Когда они были наедине, он точно ощущался настоящим. Как Ви говорил с ним, касался его, добивался от Неро яростного желания защищать его. Биться за него. Касаться Ви в ответ и чувствовать, пусть мимолётно, что в нём есть что-то хорошее, что-то, стоящее восхищения. Что-то настоящее и живое, блестящее, достойное желания. Не как мертвее-некуда-Спарда. Не как Вергилий.

Тоска не уходит. Неро пытается не показывать досаду. Пытается, но терпит неудачу, потому что каждый раз, видя отца, он всё равно ищет Ви; цепляется за идею, что тот всё ещё может быть здесь в оболочке Вергилия.

Но Ви был таким хрупким, а Вергилий — нет. Неро скользит взглядом по отцовской фигуре, видит лишь тугие мускулы на руках, и даже слои одежды не могут их спрятать.

Ви одевался так легко. Неро спросил однажды, мёрз ли он когда-нибудь в своём дурацком прикиде. Ви отмахнулся от подколки, но это не отбило у Неро желание согреть его. Его кожа всё ещё помнит, какими холодными были пальцы Ви, но каким горячим он был внутри.

Вергилий всегда встречает его взгляд, если Неро пялится. Неро ненавидит, как внутри всё скручивает напряжением, когда это происходит. Обжигающая дрожь, которая ползёт вниз по позвоночнику, пока Вергилий кривит губы, только подливает масла в огонь.

Вергилий холодный, но это не имеет никакой связи с погодой или его нелепой одеждой. Неро не думает, что мог бы согреть его, даже если бы захотел попробовать.

Он не хочет пробовать. Вообще нет.

Потому что даже когда он видит Данте и Вергилия вместе — широко раскрытые рты прижаты так тесно, что он задаётся вопросом, как они вообще дышат, так глубоко проталкивая языки друг другу в глотки — между ними всё ещё дистанция. Вергилий с одинаковой жестокостью дёргает Данте за волосы и за ремень, притягивая ближе; тот позволяет Вергилию вжаться бёдрами, удерживая его этими безжалостными руками.

Желание здесь тоже есть. Очевидно, что они изголодались, и этот голод ему знаком. Они притираются друг другу — прямо среди бела дня — необременённые мыслью о том, что кто-то может увидеть их на этих разрушенных улицах, в окружении этих развалившихся зданий. Никого из них особенно не заботит то, что Неро может увидеть, как Вергилий заставляет Данте встать на колени перед его членом, и как невсерьёз Данте сопротивляется, пытаясь не выглядеть поддающимся. Неро достаточно знает о вкусах Данте, чтоба понимать, что его тело всегда упрямо алчет.

Он понимает, что им всё равно, если он увидит, как его отец придерживает Данте за затылок, втрахивается как может глубоко рот. Неро знает, но прячется всё равно. Очертания его собственного слишком отзывчивого члена чересчур позорно заметны в штанах. Неро тоже знает ощущение губ Данте на своей коже. Он был бы более чем счастлив забыть его ради Ви…

Но он никогда не калечил Ви, как Вергилий калечит Данте; неважно, как сильно ему хотелось.

Вергилий не имеет с Ви ничего общего. Неро тихо молится о том, чтобы не иметь ничего общего с Вергилием.

Неро думает, что его не видно, когда сжимает свой член через ткань в надежде на хоть какое-то облегчение. Прикусывая нижнюю губу, чтобы не издавать звуков, он готов поклясться, что они не могут его увидеть. И потому ещё более оглушителен и шокирующ момент, когда он встречается глазами с отцом. И вновь губы Вергилия кривятся в этой злоебучей ухмылке. Только тогда Неро скручивает отвращением изнутри. Вергилий проталкивает член в глотку Данте, и Неро видит, как его пробирает дрожь, а пальцы сжимаются и мнут края дурацкого выпендрёжного плаща Вергилия.

Неро убирает руку и уходит. Ему стоило догадаться, что Вергилий его выследит. Ни один из этих ублюдочных близнецов никогда не мог позволить ему спокойно пережить унижение.

Вергилий хранит молчание, поймав Неро в его маленькой укромной спальне. Дурацкое место, чтобы спрятаться, правда. Он нечасто выбирается к Нико теперь, но он не хочет иметь дело с бесконечными бестактными вопросами или получать от неё порножурналом по лицу, когда она предлагает ему «расслабиться». И всё же это лучше, чем Вергилий, схвативший его горло и прижимающий к спинке кровати.

Их взгляды снова встречаются, и Неро дрожит. Он извивается в хватке отца, но Вергилий так силён. Так что Неро плюёт ему в лицо, слюна шлёпает по щеке.

— Отъебись, — рычит он.

Вергилий стирает плевок свободной рукой. Пальцы сжимаются на горле Неро, и он напрягается. Он ожидает, что хватка станет жёстче, крепче, выжмет из него воздух. Воображение подсовывает картинку, как отец ломает ему трахею. Может даже выдёргивает её вместе с лёгкими и всем остальным. Он мог бы это сделать, если бы хотел.

Чего Неро не ожидает, так это того, что Вергилий разожмёт пальцы. Оставит его задыхаться по причинам, не имеющим ничего общего с ослаблением хватки. Вергилий не отодвигается. Подушечки всё ещё касаются кожи Неро. Скользят по саднящей коже на его шее, наверняка красной, так там жжёт. Вергилий наклоняется ниже, пока его дыхание не задевает губы Неро. Пока тот не закрывает глаза и не пытается успокоить пульс, потому что его сердце колотится так неистово, что, Вергилий наверняка слышит. Наверное, он даже чувствует.

Может, поэтому его ищущие пальцы касаются губ Неро. Тот не может сдержать тоненький, жалкий скулёж.

Потому что это касание Ви.

Воспоминания обрушиваются на него, как катастрофа в замедленной съёмке. Лёгкие, невесомые прикосновения, украденные в такой же гробовой тишине, как эта. Память о губах Ви; напористых и мягких одновременно. Как Ви сел на его колени и обхватил ладонями лицо, чтобы притянуть в поцелуй. Неро утопал в ощущениях, поглотив молчание Ви, голодные стоны, когда они льнули друг к другу.

И он утопает в них снова, несмотря на то, что тело перед ним принадлежит его отцу.

Тело Вергилия слишком крепкое, чтобы спутать, но касания такие знакомые. Даже Данте не мог приласкать Неро так, как Ви; слишком нетерпеливый и жаждущий взять у него в рот или насадиться задницей, чтобы думать о прелюдии, не включающей что-то жестокое или мерзкое. Но все точки, которые Неро считал скрытыми, Вергилий находит, особенно когда решает вытряхнуть его из одежды.

Это не так грубо и отчаянно, как Вергилий и Данте обходятся друг с другом. Это медленно. Скрупулёзно. Вергилий ведёт пальцем по его напряжённому, горячему животу, поднимая футболку и стягивая через голову. Проводит ладонями по бокам — так мягко, что это почти щекотно — но губы опускаются туда, где шея Неро переходит в грудь. Отец кружит языком в этой точке, и это настолько идеальное подобие Ви, что Неро приходится открыть глаза и убедиться.

Дыхание Неро сбивается, когда он видит, что Вергилий смотрит в ответ. Он всё ещё молчит, но его прозрачный взгляд говорит достаточно. Как и тело, потому что Неро через одежду чувствует его стоящий член бедром.

Он не может скрыть собственную нужду. И не может отрицать, что его отец охуеть какой красивый. Неро чувствует, будто тонет, так что он бережно тянет Вергилия за затылок, чтобы поцеловать.

Вергилий стягивает штаны и бельё, так же медленно. Избегает стоящего до боли члена, пока не раздевает Неро полностью, и только тогда походя задевает обрезанную головку, сжимает и надавливает. Неро вскидывает бёдра, хочет больше, но Вергилий убирает руку. Неро прерывает их долгий поцелуй с придушенным стоном.

Он смотрит, как отец садится на колени на постели. Начинает раздеваться, что подстёгивает Неро. Он поднимается и тянет Вергилия за лацканы.

— Позволь мне, — голос Неро выдаёт, как сильно он одурманен.

Так что Вергилий позволяет Неро раздеть себя, даже если это неуклюже, потому что сердце Неро скачет так быстро, что в голове мутно. Неро снимает с него слой за слоем, пока не добирается до кожи Вергилия. Она тёплая. Она такая тёплая. Что-то внутри Неро подпрыгивает на это, но он продолжает, трогая мускулы и жёсткие волоски на его груди и животе. Так непохоже на Ви, и всё же почти вынуждает Неро забыть о терзаниях.

Неро изучает его кожу под каждым убранным слоем ткани. Вергилий прижимается снова. В первый момент Неро думает, что они снова поцелуются, но отец ныряет, чтобы прикусить шею Неро. Он кусает и посасывает прямо в основании челюсти. По телу Неро пробегает дрожь.

Все эти касания ощущаются как Ви. Даже старательное молчание Вергилия напоминает о тихой близости, которую Неро так ценил. Воспоминания ранят.

Неро понимает наконец, что Вергилий должен помнить всё это тоже.

Что-то содрогается внутри Неро, ломается. Он быстрее раздевает Вергилия. Тот посмеивается над его нетерпеливостью, но Неро не находит в себе желания возмутиться, не тогда, когда это так сильно напоминает ему о Ви. Неро толкает отца на спину и даже не ждёт сопротивления, потому что Вергилий всё это время без слов говорил ему, чего именно хотел. Неро был просто слишком глуп, чтобы понять это раньше, но это не новая его проблема, не так ли?

Тело Вергилия отличается от тела Ви, но Неро всё равно хочет обращаться с ним так же бережно. Он неторопливо целует Вергилия и осторожно разводит его ноги, чтобы их члены могли соприкоснуться. И Вергилий позволяет, глядя, как его сын потакает себе в близости, которую, как он думал, он потерял.

Неро тянется к большому изогнутому члену Вергилия, бережно оттягивает крайнюю плоть вниз, обнажая головку. Он не может не думать изумлённо, как у Данте получается взять его целиком в рот или впустить в задницу. Но член Неро тоже немаленький, и Данте его принимает с удовольствием.

Он всегда боялся навредить Ви во время секса. Он не думает, что ему стоит волноваться насчёт этого с отцом. Неро вспыхивает от нетерпения, качая бёдрами и упираясь членом в яйца Вергилия.

Блядь, ему нужна смазка. У него есть, конечно, в прикроватной тумбочке. Так тупо, что когда он достаёт полупустой флакон, он чувствует себя до странного сентиментально. Неро отгоняет эту мысль и снова притирается между ног отца. Он горит желанием, опьянённый смесью похоти от его воспоминаний о Ви и неоспоримой привлекательности обнажённого тела Вергилия, податливо распростёртого перед ним. Он выдавливает дешёвую смазку на пальцы и без промедления — на вход, мочит окружающие его жёсткие волоски.

Когда он проталкивает указательный палец, Вергилий наконец стонет. Низко и сипло. У Неро сердце замирает. Он толкается снова, на сей раз прикипая взглядом к лицу отца, наблюдая, как Вергилия хмурится и сжимает зубы. Неро размышляет, есть ли вероятность того, что Вергилий никогда не был снизу.

Неро решает не спрашивать. Он не хочет разрушить нежданную фантазию, пошатнувшую его разум и сердце.

Вместо этого он добавляет смазки, наслаждаясь стонами и движениями, которые он может выжать из своего отца. Неро до последнего не смазывает свой член, опасаясь, если по-честному, что он настолько чувствительный, что кончит слишком быстро. Он хочет смаковать Вергилия, как смаковал Ви, и возможность это делать — привилегия, которую он не упустит.

Неро направляет налитую, влажную головку в Вергилия. Вжимается в неподатливое, пока скольжение не позволяет ему погрузиться. Горячо. Горячо и тесно. Вергилий принимает его полностью, и они оба громко стонут, пока Неро не прижимается бёдрами к его ягодицам. Неро не уверен, что сможет продержаться, когда его разум так горит. Он смотрит на Вергилия сверху вниз и видит снисходительное выражение, которого раньше не знал. Он вожделеет его. Неро отстраняется немного и толкается снова глубоко, запоминая лицо и стоны, и ощущения внутри своего отца.

Неро трахает Вергилия. Это не грубо. Это не зло, или яростно, или с ненавистью. Это, возможно, неуклюже, потому что Неро на грани. Но это напряжённо и голодно. _Нужно_. Он вжимается в Вергилия, вколачиваясь в него резкими рывками и вжимаясь горячим, взмокшим лицом в его шею. Так непохоже на Ви, и всё же настолько одинаково. Неро не уверен, что делает раньше: кончает или всхлипывает. Неро не уверен, что это имеет значение, когда облегчение от того и другого накрывает его.

Отстраняясь и садясь, мокрый, дышащий через раз, он видит, что Вергилий в какой-то момент кончил тоже. Его семя липкое и скользкое между их животами. Неро хочет сказать что-нибудь, чтобы избавиться от напряжения, паутиной висящего в воздухе. Но Вергилий поднимает ладонь и касается его лица, снова тихий, и щурится. Неро знает, что хочет сказать, когда льнёт к его пальцам.

— Я скучал. — Его голос горестно прорезает тишину.

И он не знает, кому это говорит.


End file.
